


Feels

by name_me_regret



Series: June Summer Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Harley Keener centric, June Summer Prompt Challenge, M/M, New Relationship, Prompt # 24, Sexuality Crisis, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: Harley Keener really likes Peter, but he doesn’t think it’ll work out... or will it?Or: Harley is having a sexuality crisis.





	Feels

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me due to my own experiences.

**Feels**

**Prompt 24.** Origami; science center; waffles

\- - - -

 _“No nothing ever lasts forever, no_  
_One minute you're here and the next you're gone_  
_So I respect you, wanna take it slow_  
_I need a mental receipt to know this moment I owe_

 _Do you mind if I steal a kiss?_  
_A little souvenir, can I steal it from you?_  
_To memorize the way you shock me_  
_The way you move it here_  
_Just wanna feel it from you_

_Don't be afraid to catch feels...”_

~Feels ( feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris

\- - - -

This wasn’t supposed to happen to Harley. Well, he supposed that sooner or later his hormones would take over, and he’d have these sexual urges. It was just that, he had never had one before, sexual urges that is. He knew from a logical standpoint (probably scientific actually) that he was gay, because girls were just strange beings to him and he’d rather not try to understand them. So, he decided that he was gay; that he liked guys. That was the thing though, he knew that boys were cute and such, he could admire another of the same sex and think they were attractive. However, he had never found himself attracted to them, at all, not even a tiny bit.

Then Harley had come across the definition ‘Asexual’ and he wondered if that applied to him. So, he had convinced himself that he was Asexual and had left it at that. As a teenage boy, it was hard to date when the other was not like himself, because he felt nothing the few times he’d kissed a boy, and wouldn’t have sex right away, or ‘after the third date’. Being that he assumed he was Asexual, he didn’t think he would _ever_ be ready to have sex. So, his relationships didn’t last long, and he was sure he’d be alone for the rest of his life (Harley was being dramatic, but he was a teenager and that’s what they did).

He had come to New York during his high school years, mostly because Rosehill had a poor choice in good schools, and also because he wanted to go to MIT. There was a MIT feeder-school that was in New York that Tony had told him about, Midtown School Of Science & Technology, which was a STEM school. He also told him that his intern went there, and he was looking forward to meeting him. Mostly, Harley wanted to see what made this kid so special for Tony to always talk about him.

So, he might also be a little bit jealous (but just a smidge).

Harley was sure that he would hate Peter Parker, because he was a jealous shit and was stubborn as hell. Only, the thing was that, he didn’t hate Peter Parker, not even a little bit. Harley really _liked_ him. Mostly, it was because he was a cute boy, but also because he was _so nice_ , and friendly, and had a nice smile. And Harley was a fucking Asexual and knew it’d never work, because Peter was bisexual and... it just wouldn’t work.

So, without revealing his troubling, disaster thoughts, he decided to befriend Peter. It was a very easy thing to do, since he was funny, in a dumb way that was adorable, and he always went out of his way to help others. Did he also mention that he was super smart? Because he was, and Harley was so mad to think that he couldn’t be with someone that great because he couldn’t feel sexual attraction, and no one ever understood asexuals.

Even then, he couldn’t help getting close to the other, and pretty soon they started doing almost everything together. He even joined the Decathlon team and thoroughly enjoyed it, especially seeing Flash Thompson’s face when he got on the team, and not as an alternative. Harley and Peter studied together, rode in Happy’s car together whenever Peter had his intern days. Harley didn’t have an internship, but he had just ‘randomly’ decided on when he wanted to have his lab days with Tony, and would you look at that, it was the same days that Peter would be there.

In the few months (four) he had become Peter’s friend, Harley knew everything there was to know about Peter. That he couldn’t decide on whether red or blue as his favorite color, so it was both. His favorite sandwiches were from Delmar’s shop, and he liked them with extra pickles and smooshed flat. He also loved gummy worms, but mostly because they reminded him of his Uncle Ben, who always brought him some after his shift. That he prefers his waffles to be round instead of square, cause it feels strange for waffles to have corners.

He knows that Peter prefers science centers to art or history museums. Harley was well aware (as anyone with eyes could see) that he hero-worships Tony Stark, but not for the man’s technological advanced phones and tablets, but his creation of a sustainable energy source, and his Foot Print Coalition. How he loved wearing his dark blue sweater because it was soft, and especially right after it came out of the dryer.

Thus his current dilema of Peter falling asleep leaning against him, and his body doing things he isn’t use to it doing having the other’s warm body pressed close and his scent in his nose. It takes Harley about ten seconds to realize that he’s feeling sexual attraction... toward Peter!

So, back to his earlier thought of, this wasn’t supposed to happen to Harley!

The credits are rolling soon and he doesn’t know quite what to do, since he’s having a problem he doesn’t normally have, and Peter is right there, and he feels so soft and Harley just wants to.... And he’s waking up!

“Oh, is the movie over?” Peter mumbles sleepily, yawning so hard his jaw cracks as he winces. “Ow.” He blinks owlishly at Harley. “Hey, sorry for falling asleep on you. Is your arm numb?”

Harley shakes his head. “Nah, it’s fine,” he reassures, proud of himself for how steady his voice sounds. “We should probably go to bed, unless there’s something else you wanted to do?” Peter bites his bottom lip and looks away. “What? Do you serious want to try that stuff from that book on origimi or whatever?”

“Origami,” Peter corrects, but shakes his head. “No... not right now, at least.”

Harley smirks at that, head tilting. “Then what is it, darlin? I can’t exactly read your mind,” he teased.

He lifts eyes to look at him, and he does that thing where he looks at him through his eyelashes that he really likes, cause damn does he have some pretty eyelashes for a boy. Harley just thinks he has pretty eyes, period. Everything about Peter is just so freaking pretty, it really isn’t fair.

Then he’s leaning forward and Harley feels his heart jump up into his throat, because he looks like he’s going to kiss him and he’s low-key freaking out that he won’t feel anything and not kiss back.

During his mental panic attack, Peter leans the rest of the way in and presses his lips to his, and holy shit! It’s amazing and he likes it, and he fucking freezes.

Peter pulls away with an embarrassed flush. “S-Sorry, I just really like you, a-and you always call me darling and princess, and I thought maybe, possibly you liked me too!” He goes to pull back, but Harley catches his wrist and yanks him back as he lets out a squeak that Harley swallows as he presses his mouth over his.

He whimpers and returns the kiss and the noise goes straight to Harley’s dick and he so fucking confused, but he knows he wants to keep kissing Peter. So, he does. He kisses him until he’s pushed him back against the couch cushions, crowding him as he steals the other’s breath.

Harley finally pulls back, both panting and red and fuck if he doesn’t want to kiss him again. So he does, again and again until Peter’s lips are swollen and his hair is a mess from Harley having ran his hands through those curls.

“So, I guess I have to do some research,” he pants when he pulls back for air the fourth or fifth time, he’s lost count.

“Huh?” Peter asks, confused and dazed.

Harley chuckles and nuzzles his nose against the others, making Peter smile bashfully at the affectionate gesture. “Nothing, darlin’, don’t worry about it.” Then kisses him again, which Peter is all too happy to return.

Later, Harley figures out that he isn’t asexual at all, but demisexual, which he didn’t even know was a thing. But apparently it is, and Harley is happy because now that he’s officially dating Peter Parker, he wants to do all sorts of things beyond kissing, if Peter is willing.

Peter is _very_ willing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on my instagram: [@phiodmuse](https://www.instagram.com/phiodmuse/)


End file.
